


Picking the 'Perfect' Tree

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: kingsman stories [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Merlin just can't decide, Reader and Merlin are married, Trees trees and more trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: “How about this one?”“No.”“Um… Oh, what about this one?”“No again.”“Alright then. . . What about-?”“No.”*You never knew it would take so long to pick a Christmas tree, until you married Merlin.





	Picking the 'Perfect' Tree

“How about this one?”  
  
 “No.”  
  
 “Um… Oh, what about this one?”  
  
 “No again.”  
  
 “Alright then. . . What about-?”  
  
 “No.”  
  
   Oh for the love of god, would he just choose one already? You looked over your shoulder to glare at your husband, who pointedly chose to ignore you (and the trees you were pointing out; how he even knew they weren't alright, you didn't know) and stare down a worker in the shop. Poor dear was cowering in his shoes, eyes looking everywhere but at Merlin.  
  
   You rolled your eyes and grabbed his arm, tugging him away from him and from the last tree you'd mentioned, only to stand in front of another tree. He said no to this one too.  
  
   It was so hard not to tear his eyes out. You had been in this bloody shop for about an hour now, if not two hours, and sure, you’ve brought some bits and bobs here and there for the tree and the decorations for the house, but it doesn’t help when he refuses to decide what  _bloody_  tree he wants.  
  
   Surely, it wasn’t this hard to decide on a tree. You looked around, trying to see if any were different. Yep, no, none were. They were literally all the same.  
  
   “I like this one," Merlin spoke suddenly and walked over to a particular tree. You followed him and took it in. It was like all the other trees, there was literally nothing special about it. Wait, no, there’s a bit of glitter on the branches of this tree-  _wait a minute_!  
  
   You turned to your husband, disbelief twisting your face into a frown, and exclaimed, “That’s the first one I asked you about, and you said ‘oh definitely no’.” He simply looked at you and shrugged.  
  
   "I like it now." That was all he said, simple as that. Then he moved around to pick one of the boxes up. Before he could hide behind the display tree, you could just about see a smirk threatening to show on his face. You crossed your arms over your chest, hip jutting out a little as you glared at him.  
  
 God, Merlin will be the death of you one of these days.  
  
   “Come on, then. Let’s go buy the tree.” You said, unfolding your arms to grab the basket from the floor. You’d been sliding it around the display trees since you hadn’t wanted to carry it (the decorations were surprisingly heavier than they looked), but now that he’d chosen a tree, you were going to carry it and practically run to the tills. You didn’t want him second-guessing himself until at least  _after_ you’ve bought it.  
  
   It didn’t take long to get there, and as you waited for Merlin to catch up (he  _was_ carrying the tree after all), you began loading the decorations on. Smiling politely at the cashier, you waited for the man to zap the things before bagging them slowly. You didn’t want to rush and then have to wait for Merlin.  
  
   Luckily, it didn’t take long for him to arrive and place the tree onto the till with a huff. He leaned against it as he panted.  
  
   “You alright, dear?” You asked, smirking a little his way when he glared at you. He said nothing and you carried on loading the bags, and when the tree was zapped, Merlin moved to place it on the floor. You paid, grabbed the bags and began walking out.  
  
   It wouldn't be long 'till you got home and started decorating. You smiled, you couldn't wait, especially after how long it took for Merlin to-.  
  
   "Have we got the angel to go on top of the tree, (Y/N)?" Merlin asked, and you wanted to swear because  ** _no_** , you haven’t. You shook your head and winced at the glint in his eyes.  
  
 Great, off to the shops...again. Ugh.


End file.
